To Be Saved
by Hope Falls
Summary: Lisa Marie Varon has been a strong woman for her entire life. Always prevailing, always fighting. But her world has begun to cave in, and she's allowing a man to control her. A man that many know, that many respect.
1. Chapter 1

To Be Saved  
(1/?)  
Written by: Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com Characters: Randy Orton, Victoria, Stacy Keibler, Austin, Goldberg, Dawn  
Marie, Brock Lesnar and Steiner  
Rating:PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Divas or Superstars, if I did I would have fun playing around with their *real* lives, not writing fiction about it. LOL. Honestly, though, I'm just a fan having fun with my craft of writing. I hope that you enjoy. I have to give credit to Sarah, a girl who  
came up with the basic idea and left it for Britney on her site, Double Reality. Brit allowed me the opportunity to write it and I gladly took it (  
Notes: No roster split.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Lisa Marie Varon sat outside of the arena where Raw would be held that night, her back against the cold brick, her eyes closing as her head leaned back against the hard surface. She exhaled slowly.  
  
"Lis?" Paul Wight, the Big Show paused for a moment before continuing. "What do you say we go for a walk before your run through for the show tonight?"  
  
Lisa shook her head after a moment's thought, her eyes opening to land on his chocolate brown ones. "Thanks for the offer, Paul." She began, pushing her hair in an almost uncomfortable manner behind her ears. "But I already had plans." She bit down on her lightly glossed lips, looking down at her hands and toying with the ring on her finger.  
  
"You have other plans at this exact moment?" Paul rose to his feet, reaching down his large hand for her smaller one, to help her to her feet. "Come on, Lis, I could use the company."  
  
Lisa placed a soft kiss on her best friend's cheek, as she stood on her toes. She then wrapped her arms around him and remained there for a moment. "I'm sure I have other plans at this exact moment, Paul. And in all honesty, I'm late. I'll call you later."  
  
Paul sighed softly as he released his beautiful best friend. "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later then." He spoke, watching Lisa disappear into the building a moment later. Something had been different with her in the past couple months, and he was bound and determined to find out what that something was.  
  
**********  
  
"You're late." Randy spoke plainly from where he sat in the locker room beside Bill Goldberg.  
  
"I-I know I'm late, and I'm sorry." Lisa apologized softly, walking over to her boyfriend of over a year, and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Your lunch went late with the girls?" Randy inquired after a moment. Lisa nodded at his question.  
  
"We got to talking, and we lost track of time. You know how Stacy can get." She bit down on her lip, a nervous habit she had formed. She hated lying to him, but also knew how much he would detest the truth.  
  
"You went out to lunch with Stacy?" Scott Steiner inquired the younger woman as he stepped into the locker room he shared with Randy and several of the other Superstars. Still rolling her lip between her teeth, her eyes met Scott's.  
  
"Yeah. Her, Dawn, and I met for lunch."  
  
"Now, you see, I find that incredibly intriguing." Scott smirked in her direction. She felt her skin crawl. She hated the way he would look at her, the way he'd say things-but despite that, he always seemed to be around her.  
  
She was so used to being strong, so used to being the dominant female. But when she was around Randy and his crew, she knew that she could no longer be that dominant female. They took control.  
  
"And why do you find that intriguing?" Randy spoke for Lisa, studying Scott closely.  
  
"Well, I just came from a meeting with Steve and Vince." Scott began, crossing the room and tossing his gym bag down on the floor before his eyes met that of his friend. "Stacy was there the entire time. Waiting for her 'Steve Time', so to say."  
  
"That's news to me, Lis." Randy spoke, his voice growing hostile as he rose to his feet, crossing the room towards his girlfriend.  
  
"Randy, I-" Lisa began, gulping slowly as she found herself in the midst of a lie. She took a slow step backwards as he neared her. Her eyes flew to Scott's, then Bill's, trying not to panic.  
  
"Care to remind me what I've told you about lying to me?" Randy growled in a low tone, gripping her arms firmly and pushing her against the wall, leaving her with nowhere to go.  
  
"Not to lie." Lisa whispered thickly to Randy, wishing her weren't so close, and that he wasn't holding her so tightly. She hated herself for allowing him to take control of her so easily.  
  
"And what did I say would happen if you lied to me?"  
  
"That I'd regret it." Lisa squeezed her eyes shut at her own words, feeling his hands tighten slightly on her arms, his face moving closer to hers, his face a mere inch from hers.  
  
"Did you think I was joking?" Randy asked her in a deep voice, his tone threatening.  
  
"No." Her voice was shaky as she answered him, Bill and Scott simply talking amongst themselves as though she weren't in a completely different world. As though something abnormal wasn't occurring presently.  
  
"Where were you if you weren't with Stacy?" Randy asked her, speaking again as her eyes remained closed, backing his face away some to study her features. "Open you eyes. And I would suggest the truth."  
  
"I-I was with Paul." Lisa told him reluctantly, her head dropping silently.  
  
"Paul? As in Paul Wight?" Randy demanded, his eyes flickering with anger at her quiet and reluctant confession. "And what have I told you about seeing him?" He spoke through clenched teeth, his hands squeezing, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to cause her momentary physical pain.  
  
"Paul is my best friend!"  
  
"Was your best friend. You don't need any guy friends. You've got Dawn and Stacy."  
  
"Yes, I do need a guy friend. He's been my best friend for years and I can't just throw that away. I can throw a lot away for you, Randy. But Paul is not one of those things." Lisa told him, her voice with a fervor she rarely ever held, or showed anymore. If there was one thing that Lisa was passionate about, it was Paul.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that, now won't we?" Randy managed the short statement before releasing her arms. "My suggestion would be to leave while you still have the choice. Before we have a little accident on our hands."  
  
Lisa silently slipped past Randy, stopping dead in her tracks at his voice. "Lis?"  
  
"Yeah?" Lisa spoke reluctantly, her eyes closing silently.  
  
"Give me your keys and your key card. You aren't going anywhere without me tonight. And if you do go elsewhere, I want to know when you get back." Randy told her, walking over to her. He waited silently for her to hand over the keys to her vehicle and the key card to the hotel, which she did a moment later. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
And with that, Lisa silently escaped the room, without any bruises. She exhaled heavily, beginning down the hallway. She would go and see Dawn, and the two of them could talk. Not about Randy, but just. talk. Dawn had always been a good friend to her, and one that Randy seemingly approved of.  
  
"Excuse me." Lisa spoke, her voice soft and timid as a large frame blocked her access to Dawn's room. She cleared her throat, realizing the unnatural quality that her voice had taken on.  
  
She heard a hostile, cold laugh escape Brock Lesnar's lips. "There's no excuse for you, Lisa." And with that, Brock stepped out of her way and escaped down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know." Lisa breathed out, once sure that nobody was within ear-shot. Her head lowering silently as she knocked on Dawn's door, waiting for a short moment until the door opened. And as she disappeared into the locker room, she was completely unaware of the eyes that had studied her from down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Saved  
(2/?)  
Written by: Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com Characters: Randy Orton, Victoria, Stacy Keibler, Austin, Goldberg, Dawn  
Marie, Brock Lesnar, Dave Batista and Steiner  
Rating:PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Divas or Superstars, if I did I would have fun playing around with their *real* lives, not writing fiction about it. LOL. Honestly, though, I'm just a fan having fun with my craft of writing. I hope that you enjoy. I have to give credit to Sarah, a girl who  
came up with the basic idea and left it for Britney on her site, Double Reality. Brit allowed me the opportunity to write it and I gladly took it (  
Notes: No roster split.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know, man." Dave Batista began, running a hand over his thickly muscled neck before glancing over at Paul who sat across from him in the catering room. He slowly shoveled a forkful of potatoes into his mouth before placing the fork down on his plate with a soft clatter.  
  
"What is there to not know? You obviously have feelings for her, right?" Paul inquired, slowly raising an eyebrow at his friend. He knew that Dave had feelings for her, but he knew the man would hide that truth, to save himself the embarrassment, and for the possibility that he may be rejected.  
  
Dave nodded after a short reluctance, glancing around the room slowly, as if scouting out the dark-haired beauty. "Well, yeah, I have feelings for her." The large man spoke slowly, his eyes studying the man across the table.  
  
"So why don't you tell her?" He asked Dave, slowly taking a sip of his tall glass of milk.  
  
"You know why I don't tell her, man. I can't. This entire situation-" Dave stopped instantly, mid-sentence as he saw Lisa seat herself across the table from himself, beside Paul.  
  
"Hey guys." Lisa offered both of them a smile, taking a piece of pineapple off of Paul's plate, and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"Hey Hoover, that was mine." Paul spoke playfully, raising an eyebrow at her. She simply raised an eyebrow at her. It was then that she noticed the distraught look on Dave's face, almost like a deer caught in headlights. And, he was absolutely silent.  
  
"Dave? Are you okay?" Lisa asked him carefully, biting down on her bottom lip.  
  
"Who, me?" Dave spoke, blinking as though he was being brought back to reality. He nodded after a short moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." Dave rose to his feet, holding his plate of half-eaten food glancing at the two of them. "I've gotta go though, so, uh. I guess I'll see you both later?"  
  
"Yeah man, we can catch up later." Paul nodded, his eyes following Dave as he left, his eyes moving back to Lisa as she spoke up.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what all about?" Paul asked her dumbly.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Paul. It doesn't suit you." Lisa told him honestly, here eyes locking on Paul's. "What's going on with Dave? He never acts like. that."  
  
"The guy's just going through some stuff, Lis. Nothing major." Paul shrugged nonchalantly, glancing over at his friend.  
  
"If it's nothing major, you care to share?" Lisa asked, pulling her long dark locks into a ponytail.  
  
"Hmmm." Paul rubbed the stubble on his chin, as though in deep thought before slowly shaking his head. "No, I don't. I already shared my food with you. Unwillingly at that. That's plenty for me."  
  
Lisa crossed her arms over her chest before pouting at him. "You know. you're not very nice."  
  
"I know. And I work very hard for that, thank you." Paul laughed at his female friend, shaking his head. She sure was a piece of work.  
  
**********  
  
Lisa squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her forehead against the glass of Paul's SUV. He had decided to drive her back to the hotel a little bit early, several of the stars of the WWE having gone to a get together at Adam Copeland's place, since they'd been in town. And to see him since he had been out of action for so long.  
  
The problem was that they hadn't expected the traffic to be so bad. And, she had promised Randy that she would be back to the hotel by 11:30. And, as she glanced at the clock, she noted that it was already 11:58.  
  
"Are you gonna talk to me, Lisa? Or are you going to pretend like everything is okay with you?" Paul's voice cut through the silence, bringing Lisa back to the there and now.  
  
Lisa sighed softly, bringing her eyes to Paul's before his eyes went back to the road, concentrating on driving as he awaited an answer. They were only a mere five miles from the hotel now, and for that, Lisa was grateful. "Paul, there's really nothing to talk about." She let out a soft laugh. "I guess being on the road constantly is just running me down."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Paul told her, his tone flat. She should have known by now that he could read her, that he could tell when she was lying and when she was telling him the truth. In this case, he knew that she wasn't being honest. Slowly, Paul turned into the parking lot. "I'll walk you in."  
  
"You don't have to do that." Lisa offered a small smile, kissing his cheek. "Randy's waiting, and I'm actually really tired. I'll just see you in the morning, alright?"  
  
Paul sighed heavily. "Lis."  
  
"Goodnight, Paul." And with that, Lisa's tall frame slipped out of the parked vehicle, and she made her way inside of the hotel, to the lobby. She stepped onto the elevator, her eyes closing for a short moment, leaning her head back against the wall.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
She walked down the carpeted hallway once the elevator landed on the 10th floor, and she stood in front of the door to the hotel room she was sharing with Randy. And, exhaling shakily, she knocked on the door.  
  
After a short moment, the door was pulled open. And she was face to face with Randy. Her eyes blinked shut, fighting to breathe normally, as her heart pounded harshly against her chest. She noticed the look of anger in his eyes, his balled up fists.  
  
It was then that she realized just how serious of a situation she might have gotten herself into. 


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Saved  
(3/?)  
Written by: Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com Characters: Randy Orton, Victoria, Stacy Keibler, Austin, Goldberg, Dawn  
Marie, Brock Lesnar, Dave Batista and Steiner  
Rating:PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Divas or Superstars, if I did I would have fun playing around with their *real* lives, not writing fiction about it. LOL. Honestly, though, I'm just a fan having fun with my craft of writing... I hope that you enjoy. I have to give credit to Sarah, a girl who  
came up with the basic idea and left it for Britney on her site, Double Reality. Brit allowed me the opportunity to write it and I gladly took it (  
Notes: No roster split.  
  
Lisa pushed a perfectly curled strand of dark auburn hair behind her ears, trying to force her hands into steady movement, as they wanted to shake without her consent. Her deep brown eyes met Randy's, seeing the anger and rage that so deeply engulfed his eyes. The anger that she knew, deep down, she had caused.  
  
Reluctantly, she allowed a breath of fresh air to escape from her lungs and out her rose-tinted lips. She didn't know how to react, as he was standing in front of her: motionless. He hadn't spoken yet, but Lisa could see that his eyes were layered so deeply with anger.  
  
"You're late." Randy told her with an undertone of shaken fury.  
  
"I—I know, Randy." Lisa spoke quietly, her pretty brown eyes downcast, her fingers pulling nervously at each other, trying to hide what had become a light trembling of her body.  
  
"I don't remember asking for you to speak." Randy growled lowly at his girlfriend, and the way he viewed her: his property. He roughly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the hotel room. "Close the door." He instructed as she silently did as he asked, and locked it before she reluctantly turned to face him.  
  
This was the man who had once charmed her, romanced her... and who she had honestly thought loved her, at one point. And maybe he did, in his own way. Maybe he did love her. And maybe if she kept thinking that, kept repeating that thought in her head, maybe it would make all that was happening in her relationship with Randy okay.  
  
"Why were you late?" Randy asked lowly of the woman before him, raising an eyebrow slowly as he stepped closer to her, in small strides, until her back was pressed firmly against the door of the hotel room.  
  
"I—I, Randy..." Lisa exhaled shakily, her eyes closing for a moment, searching for words. It was as though along with her body freezing, so had her voice. And she could barely sputter out a word, let alone a logical sentence. "Traffic... we were—we were in traffic."  
  
"Traffic made you that late?" Randy furrowed his eyebrows slowly at her. "Why is it that I think you're lying to me?"  
  
"Randy, I'm not lying!" Lisa cried out, biting down on her lip instantly as she felt his hand quickly come into contact with her cheek. She winced, fighting back tears at the intense stinging sensation.  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me, Lisa. Not ever." He told her deeply, his handsome face overcome with a look of anger. She knew nobody in the company, in the WWE had ever seen him like this. That is, nobody other than the small circle of 'friends' that knew him, that knew the real him.  
  
Lisa remained quiet, standing silently in front of him, finally able to rid her eyes of the tears that wanted to spill so freely from them. Her eyes locked on his for a moment before she spoke, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, anything to make me back off, huh?" Randy spoke slowly as he studied her. "You think I don't know?"  
  
"That you don't know... what?" Lisa gulped slowly before seeing a sadistic smirk cross Randy's face. She clenched her fists tightly, trying to calm herself to the best of her ability. She knew what usually came with that look. She knew the pummeling fists, the harsh words.  
  
"Scott and Bill were at Adam's party." Randy told her roughly, his eyes boring into hers. His croonies, Scott Steiner and Bill Goldberg. Watching her every move, reporting back to Randy. She should have known better. "They saw who you left with. They saw who you left with and when."  
  
Lisa felt her world crumbling around her, her knees shaking unwillingly as she leaned her toned form back against the door, in need of that support. Her eyes closed for a moment, wanting so badly to gain her composure... to be able to speak and to have him believe the words that she's saying to be the truth. "Randy..."  
  
"What?" He asked her curtly, his eyes never leaving her, watching her squirm at his inquiries.  
  
"Paul and I are just friends. That's all he and I will ever be. He's married with a daughter, for Christ's sake."  
  
"That's supposed to mean something to me?" He asked her after a moment, bringing his face close to hers as she spoke in a low, menacing tone. "I told you that you don't need any male friends. Especially that asshole you consider a friend, Paul Wight. Drop his fat ass, or you're going to regret it."  
  
"Randy, please... Paul's my best friend. He's been my best friend for three years now. I can't just give that up. I can't just let that go!" Lisa inhaled sharply, feeling one of his hands close around her throat, holding her head there as she struggled to breathe.  
  
"I said drop his ass." Randy brought his lips to hers in a bitingly rough kiss, with no feeling, no emotion. No emotion other than anger. Just hard, rough, painful. Lisa whimpered quietly into his lips before he pulled away, smirking down at her helpless form. This was the woman he had created. He had made her helpless, and he prided himself in that.  
  
He loosened his grip around her neck, not wanting to leave a bruise in a place so plainly visible. He wouldn't want anyone to ask questions. He wouldn't want anyone to find out their secret.  
  
"Do as I say, Lisa. Do as I say or you won't be the only one that's going to pay for your selfishness." He warned slowly, his eyes locking on her fear-filled ones. He slowly released her neck, hearing her gasp for air, watching her struggle to gain back a normal flow of oxygen.  
  
Lisa rubbed gently at her throat, her eyes closing for a moment. "Randy, I need... I need his friendship."  
  
"His friendship, huh?" Randy grabbed her by the arm, gripping tightly, knowing the firm grip is bruising the soft skin beneath his fingers. "Is that what you call sex now, babe, friendship? I'm not an idiot. You left Adam's before 11:00. It's at most, a thirty-minute ride; I can do the math. You didn't get back until twelve." As his voice rose in tone, his grip tightened on her arm and she whimpered in pain.  
  
"You don't need anyone but me. You forget about Paul Wight and you forget about him now, do you get my drift, Lis?"  
  
Lisa nodded slowly, shakily, holding a sob within as she shook unsteadily. She wanted him to stop. She wanted the pain to stop, the accusations... she just wanted Randy back. The Randy she had fallen in love with. But deep down, she knew she would never see him again. That Randy had died a long time ago; the Randy that had brought her roses, and surprised her just because he cared... he was long gone.  
  
And she also knew, that she had to give up the steadiest thing she'd ever had in her life: Paul. Because if she didn't, she knew there would be serious repercussions, not only for herself... but for Paul. She'd do anything for him, even if that thing was letting him go.  
  
**********  
  
"Excuse me..." Lisa spoke, her tone at a quiet level as she tried to side- step Paul, who was waiting for her in front of the women's locker room. She'd been avoiding him all day. But she knew, at some point she'd come face to face with him, and she was still at a loss as to what to do.  
  
"Paul..." She trailed off slowly, raking a hand through her long, dark tresses.  
  
"Lis, where have you been all day?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he looked down at her. "I haven't been able to find you all day. I can always find you." He frowned slowly, his eyes meeting hers. He had a sinking feeling that she had been avoiding him. And that thought worried him. "I didn't even see you in the catering room today..." He trailed off slowly.  
  
"Look, Paul, I've gotta—" Lisa's nose wrinkled in distaste as she tried to step around his large form, and he followed her steps, blocking her path, placing a hand gently on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"Don't even say you've gotta go, Lis. We need to have a talk." He informed her, his tone serious. He had a sad look on his face, and she felt it tearing at her heart. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around Paul, to apologize to him. But she knew that right now that wasn't possible. She wouldn't endanger his daughter, his wife. But above all, she wouldn't endanger him.  
  
"Paul, as much as I would love to sit down and talk nice right now..." Lisa exhaled slowly, forcing a cold, unexpressive look to cross her face. "I have better things to do."  
  
With those words lingering in the now silent and tense air, she stepped around Paul and walked into the women's locker room. She closed the door behind herself, pressing her back against it and shutting her eyes. The pit that had formed in her stomach reminding her that she'd just shut her best friend out of the women's locker room—and in essence, out of her life. 


	4. Chapter 4

To Be Saved  
(4/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author:Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com  
Characters: Victoria, Batista, Dawn Marie, Scott Steiner, Randy Orton  
Genre: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fiction, they are all property of themselves. I am however owner of this work of fiction, and  
would greatly appreciate NOT being plagiarized.  
  
------------------ Lisa ran a hand through her hair roughly, her eyes on that of the large man before her, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him. "What do you want, Scott?" She asked, her tone uninterested, bordering on annoyed.  
  
Scott smirked slowly at her, as though he had a huge weight to hold over her head. His eyes locked on hers before speaking slowly. "I'd cut the attitude, sweetie."  
  
"And why would you cut the attitude?" Lisa's jaw clenched together, trying to keep her cool. He was getting to her in the worst of ways. He was one person that she could absolutely not tolerate; yet here she was, once again... being forced to.  
  
"Because I know that you're lying to Randy... again." He grinned in her direction.  
  
"I am not lying to Randy! Why are you so damn set on the fact that I'm lying to him?" Lisa adjusted the gym back on her shoulder as she shot him a dirty look. What could she possibly be lying to him about now? "Are you purposely trying to sabotage me and my relationship with Randy?"  
  
"I saw you yesterday. Talking to Paul in front of the women's locker room... I didn't say anything to Randy— not yet."  
  
"You are such an asshole, Scott. I was saying goodbye to him. I was being a bitch to him so that he would realize that we could no longer be friends! Just—God!" Lisa turned sharply to leave, to get away from him before she did something that she regretted.  
  
"Oh, we aren't done, Lisa..." Scott laughed slowly, grabbing her by her arm, which was bruised beneath the fabric of her jacket. She winced slightly as she was pulled back to Scott.  
  
"Why aren't we done?" She asked quietly, trying to pull her arm away from him, trying not to show the pain that him grabbing her arm had caused.  
  
"Because I said we're not done."  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Lisa muttered quietly as she dropped her head, attempting to pull her arm out of his hold.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here, Steiner?" Dawn asked after a moment from the doorway of the women's locker room, having come to prep for later that night.  
  
"Oh, just having a little talk with my friend here, Lis." Scott grinned back at Dawn.  
  
"Let go of her, Scott. Let go of her now" Dawn told him firmly, walking further into the locker room with her arms crossed over her chest. Scott slowly did so, shoving her arm roughly from his hand.  
  
He decided to leave the situation with Lisa as it was, his eyes moving to Dawn's with a cocky grin. "So, uh, Dawn... what're you doing tonight, baby?"  
  
"Avoiding you. Now get lost." Dawn told him plainly, offering him an angry glare before watching him leave the room.  
  
"Thanks, Dawn." Lisa offered a smile in her friend's direction, before sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "He thinks because he's friends with Randy he can control me or something..." She shrugged minimally.  
  
"What was he bothering you about, honey?" Dawn asked gently, touching her arm.  
  
Lisa carefully stepped back from Dawn's touch, slipping her jacket off of her shoulders and hanging her it before minimally shrugging her shoulders. "Just generally bugging me, I guess..."  
  
"Baby girl..." Dawn trailed off slowly, watching her fellow diva and friend closely. She could see it etched across her face: she was lying.  
  
"Dawn, it was nothing—I promise." Lisa managed a smile before placing a soft kiss on her cheek turning to walk away.  
  
"Lis, wait!" Dawn called after her, reaching out and grabbing her gently by the arm, the sleeve of her shirt hiking up slightly, noticing Lisa wince at her touch.  
  
"Look, I've gotta..." She trailed off slowly, her eyes quickly meeting Dawn's in an intense, almost panicked look.  
  
Dawn's eyes flashed to that of Lisa, knowing the pained look on her face before slowly releasing her arm, and finding the source of her pain: a large, dark bruise on her upper arm. "Lisa..." Dawn trailed off slowly, sad, sincere eyes meeting hers.  
  
"It's nothing, Dawn. Just a little bruise." She managed a short laugh, looking at her friend.  
  
"It is something, Lis! It's a bruise. He's—"  
  
Randy was...  
  
"It wasn't Randy." Lisa told her, crossing her long arms over her stomach before speaking slowly and carefully. "It was an accident, Scott was trying to get my attention... he... he grabbed my arm too hard. That's all, Dawn. I promise."  
  
"Well that boy needs a talking to." Dawn growled quietly, shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"Please, Dawn, please drop it, okay?" With a reluctant sigh Dawn nodded, simply wrapping her arms around Lisa and closing her eyes. She didn't know if she believed her friend or not, but she would let the topic rest. For now. She felt deep down inside that Lisa needed her in the deepest of ways, and she just wasn't sure what to do.  
  
But she would.  
  
She'd have to find some way to understand it all.  
  
*********  
  
"I understand that, man... but why... why would Lisa start acting like that? That isn't like her." Dave spoke after a long pause, his eyes meeting those of Paul; a sad, frustrated look overcoming his features.  
  
"She wasn't acting like the Lisa we've known for God knows how long. She's acting like another person, man. She's acting like a different person and I'm worried."  
  
Steve Williams ran a hand over his bald head, and then over the back of his neck, looking at the two men who were sitting across from him at the table. "The way I see it—give her the space that she needs for a while, just keep an eye on her. Make sure she's okay. She's probably just having relationship problems with Randy, and she was taking it out on you, like a typical woman." He paused for a short moment. "Give her a little time."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, man..." Dave rest a hand on the big man's shoulder, squeezing in support. "She's a strong woman, one of the strongest I've ever met. She's probably just overly stressed." He offered a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood a little. "You know how women get..." He trailed off slowly.  
  
"But guys, I've seen her get stressed. I've seen relationships go sour with her before. I mean, her and Brock..." Paul trailed off slowly, running his hands over his face before exhaling heavily. "She hasn't mentioned any problems with her and Randy. This isn't just her being stressed. There's something else."  
  
"Something else like what, man?" Steve asked after a moment, drumming his fingers on the table shortly before looking directly at Paul.  
  
"That's the thing, man. I don't know. In the past three years I've never seen Lisa react like this to anyone or anything. And that's what concerns me. Because I know for a fact this isn't normal. It's not." Paul spoke, a deep conviction to his voice as he ran his hands in a rough manner over his face. He just wished that he knew what was going on; wished that he knew how to help Lisa.  
  
Because he loved her, she was his best friend. He loved her... and he was worried.  
  
Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a distinctly female voice, standing at the end of the table. Dawn slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, biting down on her lip. "Could you guys do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart, anything." Steve Williams smiled over at her, before Dawn continued.  
  
"Could I, uh, could I steal Dave for a bit? I need to talk to him..."  
  
Without a second thought, Dave rose to his feet with a nod. "I'll talk to you fellas later." And with a small wave, he left the room with Dawn, unsure of what she could possibly have to say to him. What the two of them needed to talk about...  
  
And that concerned him. 


	5. Chapter 5

To Be Saved  
(5/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author:Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com  
Characters: Victoria, Batista, Dawn Marie, Scott Steiner, Randy Orton  
Genre: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fiction, they are all property of themselves. I am however owner of this work of fiction, and  
would greatly appreciate NOT being plagiarized.  
  
------------------  
  
"Thank you for coming with me, Dave... I know you were busy talking to the guys and all..." Dawn trailed off slowly, carefully pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she walked beside him, down the hallway of the arena.  
  
"It's really not a big deal, Dawn." Dave answered after a moment, offering a smile in her direction. "So what's this all about; what's going on?" He  
inquired, studying her closely as they continued down the long hallway.  
  
Dawn shook her head after a short moment, her heels clicking against the  
hard surface before she spoke softly, glancing around at the wandering  
superstars. "Not here, Dave."  
  
After a short moment, she took hold of Dave's hand and slipped out the back exit of the arena. "Out here?" Dave gave her a surprised, confused look.  
  
"Yeah, what I have to talk to you about... it's not exactly something I want  
spreading around the locker room." She explained, walking to her rental vehicle and unlocking it before climbing inside because of the cold wind  
blowing harshly against their bodies.  
  
Dawn shivered as she started the car, looking over at him and blowing on  
her hands.  
  
"So, then... what's this about?"  
  
"It's about Lisa." Dawn explained after a moment before pushing the misbehaving strand of hair behind her ear once again. "I'm worried about  
her. I didn't want to go to Paul, and... well, I trust you."  
  
"Why are you worried about her?" Dave's forehead creased instantly, his eyes resting intently on hers. It wasn't normal for Dawn to come to him for anything, not that he minded. But it wasn't normal for her to voice such  
concerns.  
  
"Scott was in the locker room today... with Lisa." Dawn began, a frown  
instantly overcoming her pretty features.  
  
"Scott... as in Scott Steiner?" Dave asked carefully after a long moment,  
when Dawn hadn't continued to explain why he was there.  
  
"Yeah. Scott Steiner." Dawn nodded, rubbing her hands together, waiting for  
the heat inside of the rental to kick in.  
  
"I'm sure he was just waiting for Randy..." Dave began, trailing off; unsure  
as to why this was such a big deal.  
  
"He was holding her arm, tightly at that, she looked upset... I just—" Dawn  
ran her hands through her hair roughly before continuing to speak. "He finally left when I told him to go. I asked her what he was bothering her about, and she just said that he was just generally bothering her—and she  
was lying."  
  
"How do you know that she was lying?" Dave asked softly, his eyes resting  
intently on hers.  
  
"It was in her eyes. She's not a very good liar." She explained after a short pause before continuing. "After he left... I found a bruise on her arm, Dave." Dawn told him quietly, dropping her face into her hands, exhaling  
heavily, feeling Dave run a hand reassuringly over her back.  
  
"From Scott?" Dave asked, his voice taking a deep, concerned tone.  
Obviously someone had hurt Lisa. And she was a friend... he would do  
something about it.  
  
"She said it was from Scott." Lisa spoke after a minute. "But I don't think it was. It wasn't fresh... maybe a day or two old. And he grabbed her from  
behind... the markings on the bruise were from the other direction."  
  
"So if it wasn't Scott... who was it?" Dave's forehead instantly creased.  
  
"I—I'm not sure yet. I thought that, maybe... you could help me find out."  
Dawn spoke after a moment, looking into his eyes hopefully.  
  
Dave slowly melted at the look in her eyes. She was so beautiful. He exhaled slowly before speaking. "Yeah, yeah... I'll help you, but what can I  
do?"  
  
"Talk to Randy?" She suggested softly. "If I were to approach Randy and try to talk to him, he'd probably freak out—as would I. But if you talked to  
Randy... you're a lot calmer than I am, and you and Randy are at least  
acquaintances, due to Evolution..." She trailed off slowly.  
  
"Alright..." Dave nodded, forming the resolve to figure out who had hurt Lisa... and to find out if there were more bruises where that one had come from. They would find who did this, and they would ultimately stop Lisa's  
pain.  
  
Dawn nodded, placing a gentle kiss on Dave's cheek. "And one more thing,  
Dave... you can't tell Paul."  
  
"What? Why not? He cares about that girl so much..."  
  
Dawn sighed softly as she nodded. "I know he does, Dave. You'd have to be blind to not see how much her cares about Lisa; she's like a sister to him. But... things aren't good with them right now, and I think it would worsen  
the situation. Please, Dave..." She pleaded softly.  
  
And silently, Dave nodded, agreeing not to leak out any information to  
Paul.  
  
*******************  
  
"So what was so important that you made he stay at the arena after I  
could've left?" Randy asked Scott slowly, rubbing his temples, already having showered and changed back into his street clothes. He raked a hand through his water soaked hair, his eyes landing on Scott Steiner, who was  
still in his attire.  
  
"I needed to talk to you about that woman of yours."  
  
"This is about Lisa?" Randy's eyebrow raised slowly in interest. He crossed  
his arms over his chest. "What'd she do now?"  
  
"Last night I saw her in front of the women's locker room. With Paul." He  
stated, carefully emphasizing the last part.  
  
"She was with Paul?" Randy nearly growled, clenching his fist slowly,  
feeling anger begin to rise. She'd disobeyed him again, this time after promising not to see him again. This time, he would really make her pay.  
More than she ever had before.  
  
He wasn't playing games, and she would learn that very soon.  
  
"Hey ba—" Lisa began, instantly stopping, not allowing her eyes to widen as she saw Scott and Randy in the locker room. There was only one thing that  
they could be talking about. He was reporting back to Randy. Shit.  
  
There was no escaping her fate now. 


	6. Chapter 6

To Be Saved  
(6/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author:Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com  
Characters: Victoria, Batista, Dawn Marie, Scott Steiner, Randy Orton  
Genre: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fiction, they are all property of themselves. I am however owner of this work of fiction, and  
would greatly appreciate NOT being plagiarized.  
  
------------------  
  
Lisa's eyes fluttered closed for a short moment before her eyes moved to Randy's, reluctantly. There was this anger in his eyes that she knew she wouldn't be able to penetrate. She swallowed slowly, glancing down at her hands, hearing Randy and Scott speak.  
  
"Randy, man, I'll leave you to do what needs to be done. I'll see you later at the gym." And with that, Scott exited the room, leaving the two alone.  
  
"So, baby..." Randy spoke slowly, walking towards her as she ran her hands in an uncomfortable motion up and down her arms. "Is there anything we need to talk about?"  
  
"No, there's nothing we need to talk about. But I told Stacy I'd meet her—" Lisa bit down on her lip, moving to step around Randy.  
  
"Not gonna happen." He growled lowly, gripping her arm tightly. "You and I have a lot to talk about." He quickly locked the door, his eyes meeting hers, noting the look of panic he had caused in her eyes. He reveled in the look, as though the look to him was a sort of gratification.  
  
"But baby..." Lisa gulped slowly, stepping backwards carefully. "I promised her." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Too bad. You wanna know what I was just informed of?" Her eyes shut tightly, balling her fists, her breathing becoming labored. He slammed his fist into the wall right beside her head, making her jump, her heart pounding hard against her chest, trying to escape. "I *said* is there anything you'd like to inform me of?"  
  
"I—there's nothing, Randy.."  
  
"Nothing, that's what you call it now? You're fucking cheating on me and that's nothing to you?" He asked her in a low tone, grabbing her arms roughly and pushing her into the wall, wanting her to feel some sort of pain. To make her know that she would have to pay for double-crossing him.  
  
"I'm not cheating on you." Lisa spoke unsteadily, her eyes squeezing shut as he was so close to her, feeling his breath on her face; able to smell the sweat that had formed on his body from his match earlier that night.  
  
"Not cheating on me? You're screwing Paul! How is that *not* cheating on me?"  
  
"Randy, I swear to you—" Her voice began to waver, her eyes shutting tightly, trying her hardest not to shake in fear at the anger that was exuding from him.  
  
"Shut up!" Randy's hand swiftly met her jaw, a cry of pain escaping the lips of the raven-haired woman. She exhaled carefully, the weight of her slender body resting against the wall. "You're screwing Paul Wight, that fat bastard..." He muttered, his hands going to work on her blouse before his eyes bore into hers, emitting a short sadistic laugh. "There's only one man who can satisfy you, huh, baby? Make you *scream*?"  
  
"Randy, please."  
  
"Do you even know how many women would pay to be in the position you're in now?" Randy growled, pulling her blouse off roughly before pushing her hard against the wall, hearing her whimper in pain. She shut her eyes tightly, taking a swing at him. She wanted to get away, just wanted to get him off of her. She cared about him so much, so why was he doing this to her?  
  
"Let me up! Randy, you're hurting me!"  
  
"Oh, it's gonna hurt a lot more." He grinned down at her, before taking her lips roughly with his, his hands moving along her body and to her jeans, unsnapping them. "You know..." He trailed off slowly, before smacking her side lightly and studying her figure. "You could lose a few pounds. Go on a diet."  
  
"I don't need..." Lisa spoke shakily, her tears falling slowly.  
  
"You're packing on the pounds, Lis, pretty soon, I'm not gonna want you." Lisa silently bowed her head in shame, suddenly feeling very self- conscious, very unsure, and very insecure. She lost the ability to fight him, the only movement that she was able to make, was the silent blinking of her eyes that pushed her tears down her cheeks.  
  
Randy slipped her jeans off of her hips before his hand moved to her chin, taking it firmly in his strong palm and kissing her forcefully, pressing her body firmly to the wall.  
  
Suddenly, Lisa's eyes flew open as there was a loud pounding on the locker room door. "Randy, man, you in there?" Dave Batista called through the door, raising an eyebrow slowly when he found that the locker room door was locked.  
  
"Yeah, man, just uh... just give me a minute!" Randy called, his eyes locking on her now widely alert ones and speaking lowly. "Not a word of anything unwilling, huh? Or you'll be a very sore woman tonight." He threatened in a deep whisper against her ear. She nodded silently before quickly dressing and wiping at her tear stained cheeks, trying to regain her composure as Randy walked to the door and unlocked it, allowing Dave in.  
  
She sat on one of the benches silently, her arms crossed over her chest as the large man entered the locker room. "Hey Randy, Lis."  
  
"What brings you here, Dave?" Randy asked nonchalantly, walking over to his bag and pulling his water bottle out and taking several long gulps.  
  
"There's something I needed to talk to you about... in private." He eyed Lisa, who had been silent since he stepped foot in the room, which was very uncharacteristic of her. And she was very jumpy. "Lisa, could you excuse us?"  
  
Lisa sat there silently, unaware that anyone had spoken to her.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
She drew in a sharp breath, jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lis... could you excuse me and Randy for a while? Maybe just meet back up with him at the hotel. There's something he and I need to talk about."  
  
"Yeah... yeah no problem." Lisa nodded silently, placing a quick kiss on Randy's cheek and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you back at the hotel. Call when you're on your way, I'm gonna go hang out with Dawn in her room."  
  
"Alright baby, I love you." Randy spoke sweetly.  
  
Lisa forced a smile at his words. "Love you too, Randy." What a line of bull shit. *He* loved her. Not in this lifetime.  
  
*********  
  
Lisa ran a hand through her hair slowly, pursing her lips together as she looked at the room number and knocked. She sighed slowly as nobody answered the door, knocking once again. She decided she'd give Dawn another moment before she headed back to her room alone. She looked down at the beverage tray that she held from the café downstairs; two mochas.  
  
Finally, the door opened, and Lisa felt a knot form in her stomach at the man who stood before her, beside Dawn; she had found herself in the most uncomfortable predicament, and she wasn't quite sure as to how she was going to get herself out of it. 


	7. Chapter 7

To Be Saved  
(7/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author:Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com  
Characters: Victoria, Batista, Dawn Marie, Scott Steiner, Randy Orton  
Genre: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fiction, they are all property of themselves. I am however owner of this work of fiction, and  
would greatly appreciate NOT being plagiarized.  
Warning: Language  
------------------  
  
"Brock." Lisa whispered, her eyes wide, her hands shaking lightly as she held the tray of mochas unsteadily.  
  
"Let me take that for you." Dawn spoke into the quiet silence after a moment, noting the shocked expression on her good friend's face. She hadn't meant for Brock to run into Lisa, Brock had simply come to her room to discuss some things related to storylines, and, well... Lisa hadn't picked the most opportune time to stop by.  
  
"Lisa." Brock spoke, eyeing her closely. This was his ex-girlfriend, the woman that he'd loved for so long...  
  
The woman that had cheated on him with Randy Orton.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked after a long moment. It wasn't normal for Dawn and Brock to be talking. But then again, Dawn hadn't really been herself lately. She'd been far quieter around her. Almost as though she were scheming. And now she was talking in *her* hotel room with Lisa's ex- boyfriend.  
  
Somehow this didn't add up.  
  
Why was Brock in her hotel room in the first place? Why did they have such serious expressions on their faces... and what, or rather who, had they been discussing?  
  
"I was talking to Dawn, if that's allowed." Brock spoke slowly after a moment, a slight coldness to his voice as he spoke to Lisa. He glanced at Dawn who sent a warning glance in Brock's direction.  
  
"I'll come back later..." Lisa began, turning quickly on her heel. She was obviously upset, and definitely did not want to be in the same room as Brock. After what had just happened with Randy she had to get out, she had to get away. And she was almost completely sure that she couldn't deal with Brock right now.  
  
"Lisa, don't!" Dawn grabbed her arm, exhaling heavily. "Please stay. Please stay at least for the mocha?" She pleaded softly, her eyes locked on Lisa's deep brown ones. There was something there... fear, maybe? And deep down, Dawn couldn't help but wonder if something had been revealed when Dave went to talk to Randy. Had he said something in front of Lisa? And more so, she was concerned with the concept of Randy knowing that Dawn was behind the entire thing.  
  
"You want me to stay here?" Lisa asked with a short laugh, roughly withdrawing her arm. "So we can reminisce about the good times... with my ex- boyfriend and all."  
  
"Because it's just my idea of a *great* time." Brock rang in sarcastically, crossing his large arms over his chest. "Spending time with a bitch such as yourself."  
  
"Brock!" Dawn glared at him, the anger in her eyes evident as she closed the door behind Lisa.  
  
"Sorry." Brock muttered quietly as he crossed the room, looking out the window. "Are we done now, Dawn? I think this is my cue to leave."  
  
"I..." Dawn began, glancing at what seemed to be a run down Lisa before nodding silently. "Yeah, I guess we can just pick this up later."  
  
"Alright, bye..." With that Brock glanced in her direction and studied Lisa silently for a couple moments before exiting the hotel room and leaving the two women alone. He may still have been upset and hurt with what she had done to him, with the fact that she had cheated on him after their longtime relationship. But he couldn't help but wonder, deep down, what was going on with her. He couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong.  
  
*********  
  
Dave pursed his lips together the following morning, after having spoken to Randy. He was standing outside of Dawn's hotel room, waiting for her to answer the door. He hadn't talked to her because he didn't get in until it was late, nearly five that same morning. He figured that he'd give her and Lisa a little time to talk. And he wanted to make sure that she got her rest.  
  
He rapped on the door one more time before it was slowly pulled open. Dawn smiled lazily, tying the robe securely around her waist. "Dave... come in." She spoke softly, gently taking hold of his hand and leading him into the hotel room. "I thought you were gonna stop by last night."  
  
"Well I *was*. But, I didn't get in until late... and I figured Lis would be over for a bit."  
  
"She still is." Dawn motioned to the bed where Lisa was curled up atop the comforter, fast asleep.  
  
"How did things go with her last night?" Dave asked after a moment, his voice in a whisper this time, not wanting to wake her up. He knew that something was going on with her, and he also knew that she'd been on edge lately. The last thing that he wanted to do was wake her up.  
  
"They... went. She really didn't say much. Just that she wanted to stay here for the night. That tonight had been rough. She was upset. She really didn't elaborate." Dawn frowned slowly, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked up at him. "Did you have any luck?"  
  
Dave ran his hands over his face before crossing the room. He supposed it was progress, but not the type of progress that he wanted. After last night, after the things that he and Randy had discussed... he had a horrible pit at the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Dave?" She spoke in a low whisper.  
  
Dave opened his mouth to speak, but stopped instantly when his cell phone rang. He held up his index finger before taking the call. "Hello? Yeah... yeah I called. Where'd you wanna meet?" He asked as he bit down on his lip before nodding and continuing. "Alright, I'll see you in an hour. Bye." And with that, Dave hung up, turning back to her.  
  
"What happened last night, Dave? What did Randy tell you?"  
  
"I'll meet you for dinner tonight, alright? We can talk about everything then. But not with her here... and I've gotta meet someone. I'll see you later." Dave placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and disappeared down the hallway. He stepped on the elevator and closed his eyes.  
  
This meeting was not going to be an easy one. Not in the least. And he truly wondered what the outcome of it would be. 


	8. Chapter 8

To Be Saved  
(8/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author:Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com Characters: Victoria, Batista, Dawn Marie, Scott Steiner, Randy Orton, Paul  
Wight, Brock Lesnar  
Genre: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fiction, they are all property of themselves. I am however owner of this work of fiction, and  
would greatly appreciate NOT being plagiarized.  
-------------------  
  
Dave stepped inside of the restaurant, walking over to the booth and seating himself across the table from the other large man. "Paul, man... thanks for showing up."  
  
Paul nodded slowly from where he sat before shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Not like I had any other plans..." He trailed off slowly at his words. "So why'd you ask me here, man? What's going on?" He asked, studying his friend closely as their waitress approached the table.  
  
"I'll have a coke..." Dave spoke, running a hand through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts in the short moment that he had.  
  
"Dr. Pepper." Paul spoke shortly, watching the waitress walk away to get their drinks before his eyes landed back on Dave, waiting silently.  
  
"It's about Lisa." Dave spoke after a moment, exhaling heavily. "Dawn asked me to not talk to you about this, but I can't see how I can keep this shit to myself. She's been your best friend for years. I think that you should be the first to know."  
  
"The first to know?" Paul asked, his forehead instantly creasing, his gaze on Dave becoming more intense by each moment. The first to know what? Paul was becoming seriously worried about Lisa, and he needed to know what was going on with her. He needed to know what was happening with her.  
  
"I sat down and talked to Randy last night—because Dawn had asked me to. You see, Dawn was in the locker room with Lisa last week. She found a bruise on her arm. Lisa said Scott had grabbed her by the arm, and left it." He paused for a short moment in thought. "Dawn wasn't so sure."  
  
"Then who does she think the bruise is from?" Paul felt his jaw clench slowly as he listened closely to Dave. Somebody was hurting Lisa. God damn it! If he could just get his hands on whoever was doing this...  
  
"She didn't say. But I went to talk to Randy to see if maybe he knew something." He glanced down at his hands as the waitress stopped at the table with their drinks, and a friendly smile.  
  
"Can I get you boys something to eat?"  
  
"A—a bacon cheeseburger will be fine, thanks." Dave spoke, his mind scattered as he tried to gather his words.  
  
"I'll have the same." Paul spoke shortly, his jaw clenching as he wrung his hands atop the table. "What bastard did this?"  
  
"From what Randy said, from what I pieced together... from hints, from adding everything together."  
  
"Cut the shit, Dave. Who is it?" Paul shot a no-nonsense glare in his direction. He needed to know and he needed to know now so that he could beat the living hell out of whoever it was that had laid a hand on her.  
  
"It's Randy."  
  
*********  
  
"Thanks for the clothes, Dawn." Lisa spoke softly, pushing her dampened hair behind her ears as she looked over at Dawn.  
  
"It's no problem, sweetie. It's the least I could do." Dawn assured her with a gentle smile before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. It was going on noon and Lisa had finally woken up, still not having spoken to her about the previous night. She just needed someone that she could trust. And she knew that she could trust Dawn. She was her best friend...  
  
Her best *female* friend.  
  
She exhaled slowly with a small nod, closing her eyes. She missed Paul so much right now. He always knew the right thing to say, to do. And she just wished that he was there to make her laugh; she wished that he was there for her to lean on. But she also knew that she could reveal everything to him, she couldn't let go. Because that would be the end of her... and she knew that in doing that she would be risking Paul and his beautiful little girl, Sierra Marie.  
  
"You okay, honey?" Dawn asked her gently after a long moment, her eyes having glazed over slightly as her mind wandered about.  
  
Lisa blinked her eyes repetitively before speaking softly. "Yeah, I'm alright." Lisa offered a gentle smile, glad that the shirt she had found of Dawn's was in fact long sleeved. She couldn't risk baring her bruises. Not again. Not after the slip up that she'd had with Dawn, baring even her smallest bruise.  
  
She knew how much trouble that it could cause. And she wouldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't.  
  
After another moment there was a loud knock on the door, and both women turned their heads towards the door. Dawn approached it before slowly pulling it open to find none other than Randy Orton standing on the other side, smiling sweetly at Dawn. "Hey girl, did Lis crash here last night?"  
  
Dawn glanced over her shoulder at Lisa before nodding slightly. "Yeah, Dave sent her away from what I heard... we passed out early." She managed a laugh as she looked up at him. He simply smiled down at her and nodded.  
  
"Can I have her back?"  
  
"She's all yours. Handle with care." And with that, Lisa made her way to the door to meet him, placing a tender kiss on his lips and forcing a smile.  
  
"Hey baby, I missed you." She whispered softly before slipping her hand into his and walking with him down the hallway.  
  
"I missed you, too." He admitted after a moment. "Are you up for breakfast before I head off to the gym with Scott and Bill?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I am. I'm starved." Lisa smiled, enjoying the feeling that she was having at that moment with him. It was one of their better moments. No problems. Just her and Randy. The old Randy, the sweet Randy... the Randy that would never raise his hand to her. The Randy that would never hurt her, intentionally or not.  
  
Silently they stepped on the elevator together as Randy slid his arms around her waist slowly, dipping his head down to place a slow kiss on her lips.  
  
This was the Randy that she loved. This was the Randy that she'd missed for so long.  
  
She closed her eyes and exhaled as they exited the building, hands intertwined. Maybe things were starting to look up, and maybe she would have *her* Randy back again. 


	9. Chapter 9

To Be Saved  
(9/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author:Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com Characters: Victoria, Batista, Dawn Marie, Scott Steiner, Randy Orton, Paul  
Wight, Brock Lesnar  
Genre: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fiction, they are all property of themselves. I am however owner of this work of fiction, and  
would greatly appreciate NOT being plagiarized.  
Warning: Violence, profanity  
-------------------  
  
Randy smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Lisa's head, his fingers running in a soothing motion from her cheek down to her shoulder. He pushed his thumb into the crevice there, massaging softly, causing Lisa to emit a small murmur from the gentle sensation.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She managed, turning her head slightly to study him, before slowly rolling over until she was facing him.  
  
"I'm gonna head to the gym in a couple minutes, alright?" Randy whispered, his voice soothing her. She nodded, a wide yawn escaping her rose-tinted lips. "I want you to rest, you look tired." He told her gently, placing a soft and tender kiss against her lips.  
  
"Alright..." She whispered softly, glad that he was being gentle and tender. Her bruises were throbbing all over her body from their various encounters. Lisa nodded minimally, her fingertips running gently from his cheek to his lips and smiling at the contact. "I'll see you in the morning, then." She spoke, noting that it was almost ten. But what other chance did he really have to go out with his boys?  
  
"Yeah, I'll try to be quiet coming in." Randy told her, a small smile crossing his lips before his features turned extremely serious. "And baby?" He paused until he noted that Lisa's attention was completely on him, and that she was waiting for him to continue. "About earlier... I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry I was hurting you."  
  
Lisa nodded silently, allowing her eyes to close for a short moment. She knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the bruises he'd left behind. He was sorry. She knew the drill. But this time, for some reason... it seemed sincere. Like he was truly sorry for the pain that he'd caused her.  
  
Maybe he was. Maybe this was *her* Randy apologizing. The Randy that she'd missed for so long. And with that, Randy placed another soft kiss on her lips, murmuring a soft 'I love you' before he grabbed his gym bag off of the chair and heading out of the hotel room and going to the gym.  
  
*********  
  
Randy strolled out into the hallway, making his way down it and to room 113, which happened to be the room that Bill Goldberg was staying in. He sighed slowly, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Come on, Bill!" He called loudly, knocking again. When nobody answered he slowly dug for his cell phone, dialing Goldberg's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bill, it's me... where the hell are you?"  
  
"Scott and I are down at the gym, I thought you'd be here." Randy rolled his eyes slowly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in about twenty minutes... I've gotta stop for gas and then I'll be there. Later, dude." And with that Randy Orton closed his cell phone and slipped it back inside his bag, unaware that there was a pair of eyes watching his moves carefully from just a few doors down the hall.  
  
Randy whistled to himself as he stepped onto the elevator, tapping his fingers against the bag in a bored fashion. Leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander to Lisa. He wondered what was going through her head. He wondered if she had said something to Dave.  
  
Why else would he have come to him to ask questions about Lisa... about her body? He knew one thing, that he'd be talking to Lisa when he got home. He wasn't angry... Dave knew he wouldn't take any shit. And besides, Dave was his friend. Noting that the elevator had reached the lowest level he stepped off, walking out his lips pursed together.  
  
He sighed heavily when he reached the parking lot. "Jesus Christ, Scott took our rental." He muttered quietly, shaking his head in sheer annoyance. He pulled out his cell phone for a second time, opting to call a taxi to pick him up and take him to the gym. He could bitch Scott out when he got there. Why hadn't he just gone with Bill in Bill's truck?  
  
"Well this is lovely." He spoke to himself, putting his cell phone back inside of his bag before he heard a heavy breath behind him. His forehead creased slowly. "Who—" he began but was unable to finish, because as he turned around to see who was standing behind him, breathing down his neck... a fist firmly implanted itself against his jaw.  
  
"Who do you think?" He heard a low tone demand, the larger man's fist pummeling his face repeatedly.  
  
"Fuck! Get the hell off of me!" Randy shouted loudly, swinging his fist at Paul Wight, muttering under his breath as Paul swiftly caught Randy's fist before it could do any damage. Paul smirked in satisfaction as the next swing to the WWE Superstar's face resulted in a nose bleed.  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
"How does *what* feel?!" Randy shouted loudly, wiping at the blood that had began to flood slowly from his nose, a look of anger filling his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you, man? Get the *hell* off of me. Or you'll-- "  
  
"Or I'll what?" Paul demanded lowly, grabbing his shirt by fistfuls and slamming him hard against the SUV that was positioned behind him. "I'll be sorry?" He finished for him before slowly shaking his head, the fury in his eyes all too readable for Randy. "I'm not a woman that weighs nearly half your weight. And I'm not afraid of you, man. So what the fuck is wrong with *you*, not me! You!"  
  
"What the hell did she—" Randy was cut off again as he tried to speak, and shot a glare in the direction of Paul. Paul shook his head slowly, grabbing any reason at all to take another swing at the bastard. He smiled in satisfaction, seeing a bruise beginning to form on his face, and the fact that he was barely able to stand on his feet any longer from the hard blows to his head. Randy swung back at Paul several times in retaliation, and Paul easily absorbed his weakened hits.  
  
"I'd stop fighting." Paul growled lowly. "You leave Lisa alone, or you're going to be sorry. I ever find a bruise on her, or hear you've done *anything* to her. You're a dead man. Your mother will be looking at caskets, you hear me?"  
  
Randy barely nodded, leaning his head back against the vehicle behind him, his right eye beginning to swell. "Whatever, just get the hell off of me..." Randy pushed roughly at the big man, grunting when Paul grabbed hold of either side of his head and slammed them roughly against the vehicle, watching the man fall limply to the ground.  
  
"Maybe now you've learned your lesson." He muttered, leaving the unconscious man on the ground and walking to his car before silently driving away, the burden on his shoulders feeling a bit lighter in knowing that he had proved his point tonight... and that now at least Lisa had a chance. 


	10. Chapter 10

To Be Saved  
(10/?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author:Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com Characters: Victoria, Batista, Dawn Marie, Scott Steiner, Randy Orton, Paul  
Wight, Brock Lesnar  
Genre: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fiction, they are all property of themselves. I am however owner of this work of fiction, and  
would greatly appreciate NOT being plagiarized.  
Warning: non-consensual sex, violence, profanity  
-------------------  
  
Lisa slept soundly in the bed, having slept well into the morning. It was five already, and within a few hours she would be leaving to meet Dawn for breakfast. She shifted, murmuring softly into the pillow as she rolled onto her stomach. Randy slipped his keycard through the slot before pushing open the door and stepping inside. He was bruised, bloody, and fuming.  
  
Lisa had squealed. And of all people, she'd squealed to Paul Wight. Damn her. He growled low in his throat as his eyes met her peaceful form: she was going to pay. And this time... Paul couldn't help her. He was in jail; Randy smirked slowly in satisfaction, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the ground. And then in one swift motion he pushed his jeans down around his ankles before kicking them off and walking to the bed. "Lisa."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lisa?" He tried again, frowning when he received no response. "Lisa!" He shouted, this time slapping her roughly in the face as he knelt on the bed.  
  
Lisa's eyes flew open, landing on his with fear quickly enveloping them. She balled her hands in fists to prevent himself from shaking. "Randy..." She whispered hoarsely. "Y—you're back."  
  
"Yeah, I'm back." Randy told her lowly as she looked at him silently, at the bruise that had already formed in a deep shade beneath his eye.  
  
Lisa gulped silently, moving her hand up to gently cradle his face. "Wh—Randy... what happened?" She asked in a quiet whisper, he looked horrible. Her eyes were wide as she studied his features before receiving an answer from him.  
  
"You wanna know what happened, huh?" Randy laughed shortly, looking down at her. "You should know, after all you put him up to this."  
  
"Put *who* up to *what*?" Lisa asked in confusion, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. What the hell was he talking about... and more importantly, who was he talking about?  
  
"I ran into a friend of yours tonight." Randy began, a frown set deeply into his handsome features. "Paul had something to 'talk' to me about. I was on my way to the gym. I was attacked by Paul." Lisa's eyes simply widened at his words, gulping slowly as her hands grabbed the sheet in fistfuls, trying to keep herself calm. "Yeah. Paul Wight." He told her quietly. "Spouting about bruises on your body, about how I'd never touch you again. The bastard hit me, Lisa!"  
  
"I... I'm so—"  
  
"Shut up, Lisa! Just shut the fuck up right now!" Randy demanded, grabbing her roughly by her upper arms and shaking her firmly. He watched as she clenched her eyes shut tightly, wishing she were anywhere. Wishing she had a safe haven. "You told him, you fuckin' *squealed*." Randy seethed, his jaw clenched tightly as he watched her intently.  
  
"No, no I didn't! I didn't tell him anything, I swear!" Lisa's eyes were wide with fright and Randy smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't. But either way, you have to pay for the way that I was wronged tonight." He ran his fingers slowly over her cheek, watching her noticeably flinch at his touch. He grinned slowly, running his fingers down to her neck, the back of his fingers running gently over the bare flesh of her shoulder. "Why don't you get undressed for me, baby?"  
  
"I'm really tired, Randy." Lisa told him quietly, lowering his eyes as he played idly with the spaghetti strap of her nightie.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy." Randy let out a short laugh. "But I don't remember asking *or remember caring." He grinned before hiking the short night gown up and over her hips as she moved around uncomfortably.  
  
"Randy. No." Her eyes quickly widened as she found his eyes. "*Please*. I just... I just want to rest so I can go to breakfast with Dawn." She whispered, visibly shaking.  
  
"Now don't cause trouble, baby. I just want to make love to you."  
  
"Randy... no. I don't want to." Lisa told him, her eyes wide as her voice began to waiver. She pressed her hands firmly into his chest. "I know that you're upset but—"  
  
"You don't know shit, Lisa!" Randy hissed, smacking her across her jaw swiftly, a powerful blow that emitted a sob from Lisa's lips.  
  
"Please..." She whimpered as he towered over her, pushing his boxers off easily, and situating himself between her legs.  
  
"Awww, you're pleading me to take you already?" Randy smirked, watching the tears fall silently from her eyes. He slipped her panties silently from her hips, licking his lips as he studied her. "It's been a while... far too long, actually."  
  
"Randy! Stop!" Lisa sobbed as he pinned her arms over her lips, taking her lips roughly with his, his tongue battling its way past her lips. She cried quietly against him, trying to get any leverage possible and get him off of her. It was no use: he was too strong.  
  
"Mmmh..." Randy grinned against her lips, using only one hand now to hold her two wrists against the bed, using the other hand to explore her body as he continued the deep invasion of her mouth. Lisa's tears fell quickly at the ongoing violation before taking in a small breath and biting his tongue hard. She heard him yelp, and anger quickly fill his eyes as he pulled back and his fist found her repeatedly.  
  
She was going to get what she deserved. "I was going to be easy on you, bitch. But obviously you can't behave, can you?" Randy demanded, watching a cut above her eye begin to bleed slowly. "I'm talking to you!"  
  
Lisa silently turned her head to the side, trying to block him out as she began to cry quietly. She just wanted it to be over. She just wanted him off of her. "Since you wanna play that way, we will." He growled against her ear before grabbing her hips roughly and thrusting into her, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
She couldn't fight him, couldn't get him to stop. She just lay there, limply after another moment taking his abuse, praying for the moment when he would stop.  
  
*********  
  
The large man made his way down the hallway, heading back towards his hotel room. He'd just finished breakfast with one of his co-workers, someone he didn't *quite* consider a friend yet. His eyebrow raised slowly as he noticed the door of the hotel room belonging to Randy and Lisa opened halfway.  
  
His forehead creased as he walked towards it, not sensing any movement. It was likely that nobody was there. He went to close the door, but decided against it. He slowly stepped into the room. "Lisa?" He called softly. "Everything alright?" He looked around the bedroom area slowly with a creased forehead. He didn't see her anywhere. But something did catch his eye. The blood that was splattered across the lightly colored sheets of the bed.  
  
"Lis?" He called again, the need to protect her quickly entering his system.  
  
"Mmmmm..." He heard a pained groan and his forehead creased as he walked around the bed, finding a bloodied Lisa laying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Jesus Christ..." He squatted at her side, his eyes taking in all the cuts and bruises that we bared by her nearly nude body, covered only in the small silk night gown she had worn to bed the previous night.  
  
His eyes closed slowly, running a hand through his hair before pulling his cell phone out and dialing 911. He had to get her help, and he had to get it now. "Please be okay, Lisa... please be okay." He whispered, and with that he said a silent prayer. 


	11. Chapter 11

To Be Saved  
(11/?)  
Written by: Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance Characters: Victoria, Randy Orton, Batista/Dawn Marie, Brock Lesnar, Paul  
Wight Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters, storylines, etc... nor am  
I affiliated with the WWE or Titan Sports in any way.  
Distribution: Please ask first :-D  
--------------  
  
"I should call Randy." Brock trailed off slowly as he sat, not so patiently in the waiting room, awaiting some news on Lisa and her condition. His thumbs rubbed his temples with an almost violent strength, trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"Don't." Paul sent him a warning glance, seating himself heavily beside Brock. With a sigh, he turned the television that was playing quietly in the background off, his eyes landing on Brock once again. "Don't call Randy, alright? He's the last person that we need to see up here. He's the last person that Lis needs to see."  
  
"How so? I mean, it happened in their hotel room. As much as I can't stand the asshole for coming into Lisa's life and breaking us up... I think she might need him more than any of us."  
  
"No!" Paul sighed heavily at his outburst, running his hands over his face. "We can't let Randy see her, man." He spoke quietly, his voice carrying a low tone, trying to keep his emotions under control.  
  
"I don't get it." Brock frowned slowly, a look of confusion and misunderstanding crossing his features.  
  
"It came to my attention recently, that..." Paul blinked back his anger. "Randy, he's been hurting Lis."  
  
Brock felt a jolt course through his body, immediately at attention. "Hurting... hurting how?"  
  
Paul's features hardened at the thought. "He's been hitting her. That bastard has been abusing her!" He hissed lowly. "And for putting that jackass in his place, I spent the night in the county jail."  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Brock cursed, rising to his feet, searching wildly for something to impale his fist through. He wanted so badly to have Randy there so he could pummel his face. But he settled for the next best thing, and with all his strength he slammed his fist into the wall of the nearly empty waiting room.  
  
"Miss Varon?" Lisa lifted her head off of the pillow, her eyes resting on those of her nurse, Evelyn.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied, lifting her head off of the pillow slightly, a small groan escaping her lips.  
  
"There are some people here to visit you. Is it alright if I send them in one at a time?"  
  
Lisa closed her eyes for a moment, glad that the pain medication had taken some effect. "Yeah, you can send them in..." She spoke quietly, her fingers gripping at the sheet, so as to keep their nervous shaking to a minimum.  
  
Lisa exhaled heavily, her eyes closing as she waited for someone to enter her room. She had a sinking feeling that it would be Randy... and that Randy would be angry with her for having been sent to the hospital.  
  
Suddenly, her forehead creased and she was clouded with confusion. Who had sent her to the hospital... who had found her? She knew that Randy had left her, bloodied and on the verge of unconsciousness, but after that, everything seemed to blur together.  
  
"Lis, Jesus..." Lisa's eyes raised slowly to meet the eyes of Paul. And quickly, she averted her eyes so as not to look at him. She had promised Randy she'd have nothing to do with him. Nothing. And here he was, standing in her hospital room. "God, what happened?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"I don't know why I'm asking what happened. I know what happened. I don't get how you can just let—"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Lis..."  
  
"I said go, damn it, Paul! Can you not hear me?" She tried shouting, and winced, allowing her head to fall back onto the pillow, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"Are you angry at me? What did I do that was so wrong?"  
  
Lisa bit down on her lip, shaking her head slowly as she felt her tears fighting to surface and fall down her cheeks. "You didn't do anything."  
  
"Then please tell me why I'm being punished? Tell me why you're pushing me away and now the man that... the man that..." His forehead creased as he studied her, the bruises, the dried cuts.  
  
"The man that what?" Lisa's eyes opened after a moment, her eyes landing on his.  
  
"The man that abused you."  
  
"Get out, Paul. Go, alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not just gonna go and make you pushing me out of your life that much easier. I left once, and look what happened because of that. You're laying in a hospital bed for God's sake!"  
  
"So who are you blaming for this, Paul?" Her eyes narrowed on him, trying to focus as her head began to throb again.  
  
"I'm blaming that asshole that claims to love you. I'm blaming Randy Orton!"  
  
"I want him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Paul. Please." Lisa pleaded quietly, her eyes landing on his. "I just want to see Randy, can you do that for me?"  
  
Paul bit back his anger, knowing deep down that it wasn't Lisa's fault that she wanted him. It was as though his colleague had put her under a spell. And she just kept walking back into his trap, back into the arms of the man she loved.  
  
And she always came out hurt.  
  
"I already called him." Paul sighed, as though in defeat, his eyes landing on hers. "He said he couldn't make it yet, he was busy. He'd stop by when he got the chance."  
  
Lisa nodded silently, her eyes showing what was obviously hurt. She was hurt because the man that had caused her a spot on the hospital bed wouldn't be coming to visit him. Paul didn't know if it was just him, but that sounded twisted.  
  
"Thanks..." Lisa spoke quietly, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
Paul nodded. "I love you, Lisa." He spoke softly before turning on his heel and starting for the door, his hand on the knob. As he turned the knob, her soft and tired voice reached him.  
  
"Thank you for caring enough to bring me to the hospital."  
  
Paul paused, running a hand through his short locks before turning around to face her. "That's the thing, Lis, I didn't bring you here."  
  
"Then, who?"  
  
"I'll send him in." And with that, Paul left the room, leaving a clueless Lisa alone. She had no clue who the man that would be entering her hospital room would be, and in all reality he was the last person that she would ever expect to be standing by her bedside.  
  
But the question remained, who would walk through that door... and how much did he know? 


	12. Chapter 12

To Be Saved  
(12/?)  
Written by: Jen  
E-mail:   
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance Characters: Victoria, Randy Orton, Batista/Dawn Marie, Brock Lesnar, Paul  
Wight Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters, storylines, etc... nor am  
I affiliated with the WWE or Titan Sports in any way.  
Distribution: Please ask first :-D  
--------------  
  
Lisa closed her eyes slowly as she let out a shallow breath. She was sore, tired, and physically spent... The person that had saved her, so to speak, was gone now. She'd sent him away after only a short while of him being in her room. It had proved to be far more overwhelming than she'd thought it would be.  
  
.....  
  
Lisa's eyes remained closed for a moment after Paul had left, her mind wandering endlessly. She had no idea who was going to walk in her room, and to be honest she didn't know if she even wanted to see them. But, she would... Paul was sending him in.  
  
Her eyes reopened when she heard the door being pulled open, and then a large man emerged in the doorway. Widened eyes caught his glance, and she found it hard to speak. "B—Brock?"  
  
"Hey Lis..." He spoke, his voice quiet. Him and Lisa hadn't spoken since she'd broken up with him and ran off with Randy. But now, now things were different. They were different because the way that he had found her. And they were different because of what Paul and he had talked about in the waiting room.  
  
Randy was hurting her. He was hurting his Lis. And now that he knew that, he looked at her a little differently... hell, he thought of her differently. She'd been abused, and he didn't know how to swallow that. "Brock, what... I mean, why are you..." She stuttered slowly, her eyes still wide as she watched him step further into the hospital room, the door swinging closed behind him.  
  
"I thought that Paul said he would be sending in the person that..." Instantly, Lisa stopped what she was saying, coming to a sudden realization as he finished the statement for her.  
  
"...found you." He completed her statement, his right hand already in a cast from punching the wall earlier in anger. Brock had calmed himself down considerably since then, though, and was ready to talk to her... and ready to see if she would talk to him in return. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"I'm... I'm fine." She told him with a slight nod to her head. She obviously wasn't fine, the bruises that were scattered across her face, down her arms, on her thighs and various other areas of her body being the biggest sign of that.  
  
"You don't look fine." Brock stated flatly, realizing the tone in his voice he exhaled slowly. His eyes had immediately been drawn to her body, to the bruises. He'd known they were there, and he'd seen the blood that had been a result of the beating she'd been given. "You can't lie to me, Lisa... I saw you before they cleaned you up."  
  
"I'm a tough girl, Brock. I get beat up for a living, I think I can handle it." She forced a small laugh, her entire body aching from the forced laughter.  
  
"I never said that you couldn't handle it, Lis... but this wasn't you at work. And this wasn't an accident. This is something that he did on purpose." He spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving her as he spoke.  
  
"You've been talking to Paul." Her voice came out as a barely there whisper, refusing to lift her eyes to his. Suddenly, she found the bed sheets to be interesting, and exhaling slowly she picked at it uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, I've been talking to Paul. He's the first person that I called when we got here. Lis, you have no idea what it was like to walk into that room." He told her slowly, an unsteady shake that was never in his voice there, obviously having been shaken by the sight of her covered in her own blood. "It wasn't anything like getting hit in the ring full force, Lis. This wasn't an accident. He did this on purpose. You were bleeding so damn much."  
  
"It wasn't who you think it is."  
  
"It wasn't Randy?" Brock raised an eyebrow slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to seem overbearing at all, but here she was... trying to make him believe that Randy hadn't hit her. Beat her. And from the position that she'd been in when he got there, she had been ra—  
  
Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted, not wanting to form the word in his mind, let alone let it be known as the truth. "He wouldn't do that to me." She told him, lifting her brown eyes up to his slowly. He was the man that she used to love, and she couldn't help but silently wish for the happy simplicity that she'd once had. Before she was sent into this tornado called her life, all she wanted was for it to spit her back out.  
  
"No? He wouldn't raise a hand to you? That's not what I've heard. He's openly admitted that he'd put you into your place, Lisa. Don't tell me that he wouldn't hurt you, because the both of us know that's a line of bullshit."  
  
"It's not your concern anymore, Brock! You and I have been over for a long time." Lisa informed him, as cold of a tone as she could manage coating her words. She wanted him gone, she didn't want him there, didn't want him playing the part of the concerned boyfriend. He hadn't been that in a long time.  
  
"No, you're wrong. It is my concern, Lisa! I can handle you leaving me for the asshole. But when I find out that he's hit you..." He trailed off slowly, before his eyes met hers with a fierce intensity to them. "When I know he's raped you."  
  
"Get out!" Lisa demanded, her eyes widening in shock and anger. He'd hit the nail on the head, and the longer he stayed in the room, the more that he revealed. She had to be strong until he was gone, and then her real emotions could be put forth.  
  
"I won't just get out, Lisa. You're pushing me away because I'm the only one but you and that idiot that knows the whole truth." Brock pointed out, his voice a whisper. "He can't hurt you if you let us—"  
  
"I don't need protecting. Now get out of my room, or I'll have them call security."  
  
"Fine, I'll go." He told her quietly. "But don't think he's not going to pay for this." And with that, Brock turned on his heels and exited her room, the door slamming behind him, balling up his good fist and looking to hit someone. He resisted the urge though, remembering what had happened only a couple hours prior when he'd taken his anger out on the wall. .....  
  
Lisa ran her hands roughly over her face, resting her head in her hands after a moment. Brock knew, and she could only fear what might happen. Between Paul and Brock, they could really hurt Randy. Exhaling sharply, tears began to stream down her cheeks in rapid succession. They needed to leave Randy alone, because if they didn't, Lisa's world would fall down around her... and she didn't know if she'd be able to pick the pieces up again. 


	13. Chapter 13

To Be Saved

(13/?)

"Shhh." Dawn Marie warned Dave quietly, her forehead creasing as she ran a hand through her hair. Glancing over her shoulder slowly she noticed her friend sleeping uncomfortably on the extra bed in her hotel room. Stepping out of the hotel room and into the hallway with Dave, she closed the door quietly behind herself.

"How is she?" The large man asked, nodding towards the door behind Dawn. It had been several days since Lisa's attack and she'd only been sent home from the hospital the night before. After a long night the brunette had finally dozed off to sleep—only an hour or two prior to her standing here now with Dave. She was uncomfortable all the time, always in pain and Dawn only wished that there was something more that she could do for her. She'd insisted that Lisa stay with her despite her arguments. Despite her stating that she should be with Randy.

How could she insist that she go back to Randy when he'd been the one that had caused her to be in the condition that she was in? Dawn knew plenty about love, about bad relationships. She'd had her share. But staying with an abusive man knowing that he isn't ever going to change, knowing that the bruises would keep coming… she didn't know how, or rather why Lisa would subject herself to it. Especially when she had so many people willing and able to help her. _To protect her_.

"She's… sleeping." Dawn stated after a long moment, a slight shrug to her shoulders. "She isn't really talking much, and she's in a lot of pain." Exhaling slowly she shook her head.

"Dawn… she's gonna be okay." Dave assured her softly as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I know that you're scared and you're worried—but she's a strong woman… and she has a lot of people in her corner."

"If only that made a difference." She murmured under her breath, her attention shifting as Paul and Brock slowly made their way down the hallway and towards the pair.

"Hey…" Paul spoke after a short moment, eyes finding Dawn as she was released from Dave's embrace.

Dawn raked a hand through her hair, a tired expression crossing her features. Lisa had insisted that Dawn go to sleep but in turn Dawn had refused. She was there to help Lisa, to help her to heal and what was sleeping going to do? It had been a long night, a sleepless one and she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle many more of them in a row or she'd be totally run down. "Hey guys."

"Long night?" Paul inquired after a short moment, already knowing the answer. Before she answered Paul interjected once again. "Why don't you go catch some shut eye with Dave, get some breakfast. We can keep an eye on her for a while."

"I don't know—" Dawn began to argue, but as her eyes caught sight of Paul's she simply nodded her head. She knew that things weren't good with them but she was just too damn tired to argue with him or any one else at the moment. Handing Paul the keycard she exhaled slowly, glancing at Brock for a short moment before silently grabbing hold of Dave's hand and walking with him down the hallway. She didn't care if letting Paul in there was the right thing or not, at least with him she knew that Lisa would be protected.

Lisa's eyes slowly opened, a groan instantly escaping from her lips. She was uncomfortable and waking up from the latter of several naps she'd taken throughout the day. Her body needed rest—hell, she needed a new body to rest in. Her head was pounding and she could only see out of one of her two eyes, her left one having been swollen from the shot she'd taken to her face. At her wrists was another mark of her struggle, deep bruises encircling her wrists from where he'd grasped her wrists firmly, trying to cease the struggle. Though the struggle had done nothing but encourage him to be rougher, to hit her more often… and harder. The struggle set something off in him and now here she was bruised and beaten. She didn't see herself getting around on her own for a while still.

But even in this condition she knew what she wanted to do… what she had to do.

Glancing around the hotel room slowly she looked for a sign that anyone was there and when she was sure that nobody was present she picked the phone up off of the receiver. Wincing from the motion she slowly dialed a number before her eyes closed at the voice on the other line.

"Randy… I miss you."


	14. Chapter 14

To Be Saved

(14?)

Author: Jen

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Characters: Victoria, Randy Orton, Brock Lesnar, Scott Steiner, Batista/Dawn Marie, Paul Wight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But this is my piece of writing, so please don't steal.

Distribution: Ask first.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you'd never call." Randy spoke into the phone, surprised to hear his girlfriend's voice. He knew what was going on-- or he had concocted his own idea of what had happened at least. Randy had assumed that Lisa had called herself an ambulance; and in all honesty he'd been waiting for a cop to show up at his hotel room for days… which led him to another possibility.

Maybe Lisa hadn't called herself an ambulance, somebody else had. And he was sure that Paul along with Dave and Dawn had come to their own conclusions and tarnished his Golden Boy reputation in World Wrestling Entertainment. "I was waiting for you to come see me at the hospital." The bruised brunette spoke into the phone, her voice still a quiet whisper. She didn't know why she kept crawling back to him, why despite all that he had done for her all that she wanted was for him to come back to her, and hold her in his arms.

"Baby… I didn't know what hospital you were at." Randy spoke, feigning a hurt tone.

"But Paul called you." Lisa spoke in confusion, her forehead creasing slightly, distinctly remembering the words that Paul had spoken to her. "He said you'd be down and you never came. I-- I thought…"

"He never called me, baby… Paul lied to you." At the close of Randy's words, Lisa felt a pit slowly forming in her stomach. One thing that had kept the two friends so close in the past few years was their honesty. Lisa had been stabbed in the back too many times, and Paul was the first person that she had truly trusted. The trust that she had in Paul? Shattered. Paul had never called Randy and that was why he hadn't showed up. She was convinced that he hadn't showed up because he hadn't cared, that's what Paul had reiterated to her. And all along he'd been lying. Her best friend, a man that she'd trusted above all others had betrayed her. Closing her eyes painfully, she felt a tear move gradually down her bruised cheek.

"I miss you baby…" Not a moment after the words had left her mouth, she heard the door creaking open slowly. It was probably Dawn, she'd slipped out while Lisa had been napping. She probably wouldn't like the idea of her calling Randy so soon after everything happening, especially since she'd convinced her to stay in her hotel room for the time being, at least until she'd healed some and cleared her head. And she trusted Dawn-- not that she knew who to trust now. But Dawn had yet to prove unworthy of Lisa's trust. She knew what Randy did was wrong, she was still afraid of him… so why then did she want to plead with him to come and get her? "I've gotta go, baby… I'll call later."

"I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too, Randy… bye."

Brock and Paul exchanged glances as they stepped inside of the hotel room, hearing the last words that had escaped her mouth before placing the phone back on its cradle. "You were talking to Randy?" Paul asked, forcing himself to remain composed as he stepped further into the hotel room, hearing the door click shut behind them as he neared her bed.

"Maybe I was." Lisa spoke flatly, slowly turning onto her side so her back was to them.

Paul could feel the blood rushing to his face, but he didn't want to yell. None-the-less he heard his voice gradually rising in tone. "Why would you call that son of a bitch after what he's put you through?"

Lisa heard the bitter tone of her own laugh as it passed her lips, the sound almost foreign to her. Rarely was she a bitter person, someone who was the first to indulge in confrontation. But right now all that she wanted to do was to start a confrontation and lash out at someone-- especially the person, or rather, one of the persons that had betrayed her trust. "Well I had to call him since somebody else _didn't_."

Paul glanced over at Brock for a minute, the features on his face instantly softening. She'd found out that he'd never called Randy and never asked him to come down to the hospital for Lisa. It wasn't that Paul wanted Lisa to feel let down, or to be upset because he hadn't showed up. But quite honestly, he didn't trust Randy. How could he after what he had done? And the last person that Lisa had needed beside her hospital bed was the man that had put her there. "Lis--"

"_Don't_ Lis me."

"Lisa--"

"Brock, don't cut in where you're opinion isn't needed. Or would you like to get ripped a new one as well?" The dark haired diva lashed out, slowly sitting up in the bed, but still refusing to look at the two men. If she had looked at them they wouldn't see a face full of anger and rage, they would see a face full or hurt and pain… the face of a woman who felt betrayed by her best friend.

Brock silently held his hands up in the air. He'd heard the shakiness in her voice, knew that she was on the edge. But being the one that had found her, having seen her before she'd been cleaned up at the hospital, he'd known what she'd been through. Brock couldn't get his head around the idea of her crawling back to the man who'd beat the living hell out of her. Sitting on the bed across from Lisa, he glanced at her silently, seeing the hurt on her face.

"You didn't need to see him." Paul spoke with a soft sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed-- the opposite end that she was on.

"Maybe I did-- but maybe I didn't. But you know Paul, there is one thing that I needed that day." Feeling her tear ducts overflow with tears, she glanced away from the features of her ex-beau's face. She hated looking at anyone in a weakened state, she was a strong woman and that was what she wanted to be looked at as. "I needed the man that I'd come to trust the most to be honest to me. _Not_ to lie to me!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted it. Not because of the words, but because of the pain that the yelling had caused throughout her body.

"I didn't lie to you." Paul spoke, but before he had the chance to further defend his actions a few days prior, the diva was already interjecting.

"You weren't lying to me? Then what would you call it Paul?"

"Protecting you." Shaking her head slightly she turned to Paul and simply pointed to the door.

"Get out, Paul. Get out now. You ramble about trust and faith… about how our friendship is so important to you. Well you know what? You proved exactly how much our friendship meant to you when you lied to me. I don't want to see you-- ever again."

"Lis--"

"I said get out!" Turning away from him she covered her face with her hands, the palms of her hands absorbing the tears that we falling from her eyes. With a sigh Paul rose to his feet, Brock sending him an emphatic look. He knew what Paul was going through-- he knew what it was to protect the people that you cared the most about. If he were Paul he would've done the same thing knowing that Randy had hurt her.

"As long as Brock's here." Paul spoke with a slight nod, eyes on her disheveled body. He wouldn't go away, at least not forever. For the time being, while she was still so angry and her bruises were so fresh he'd give her time to heal. But only knowing that there were other people there who cared so much about her.

"I don't need a babysitter." Lisa muttered as she pulled the comforter over her body, shaking her head. No longer listening, the boys exchanged a few words before Paul slipped out of the room. Hearing Brock pace around the room uncomfortably, Lisa repeated her previous words. "I don't need a babysitter, Brock."

"I know you don't _need_ one, you're capable of taking care of yourself. But, c'mon… who doesn't want some big famous wrestler watching over her?" Brock teased with a slight wink in her direction as he sat on the other bed. As much as he wanted to have a talk with Lisa, she didn't need any more confrontation-- not today. She needed her mood lightened, needed to remember what it was like for a smile to cross her lips.

"Oh yeah, that's my dream come true." Lisa gave a sarcastic laugh, wiping subtly at her eyes. "So, Brock?"

"Yeah?" Brock instantly returned the verbal exchange, eyes resting intently on him. Offering him a half-smile, his attitude lightening her mood slightly, she spoke in a the calmest tone she'd used since waking up.

"What's on tv?" Brock breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this morning wouldn't be so bad… he prayed that he wasn't wrong. Walking over to grab the remote he tossed it onto the bed she was resting in.

"Whatever you want, baby girl. Whatever you want."


End file.
